


My Sunshine

by RiverdaleHighVixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, Near Death Experiences, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHighVixen/pseuds/RiverdaleHighVixen
Summary: So I was planning on updating the “Little One” series but my shitty computer deleted all my work and I want to cry and scream but instead I wrote up a request that I should have done a very long time ago! Hope you enjoy it :)





	My Sunshine

Holding hands with Reggie would always be a feeling you wouldn’t get used to. It was a nice warm feeling that started where your hands met and ended in your toes, it filled your body with a nice golden warmth that would radiate from your skin and shine through your smile. You snuck small glances at the beautiful boy walking beside you, swaying your hands a little as you walked together. He was talking about a big football game this weekend and though you had no interest in football you knew that you would be there in support of your boyfriend. “So I was thinking after the game you can come to mine and we can…hang out for the night.” Reggie stuttered out. His face flushed and you grinned, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek before replying.

“I would love to Reggie but promise me it will be just us and not us and a bunch of your friends, I don’t want them making rude comments about me all night.” You say. Reggie frowned at your words.

“I know you don’t like them (Y/N) but they’re not as bad as you think they are, they accept you and me as a couple.” He says. You sigh.

“Sure, they just don’t accept us when we’re apart.” You mutter. Reggie looks at you but you shake your head at him. He squeezes your hand.

“It’ll be just us, don’t worry.” He says, pulling you close to him he tilts your chin up and kisses you on the lips. You sigh and wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him close up against your body. Reggie pulls away and grins at you.”

“I’ll see you at lunch.” He says, giving you a quick peck on the lips before hurrying to his first class.

Tapping your pen on the dsk was the only way to stop you from falling asleep. Last period of school was always the worst for you. All excitement and enthusiasm for learning new information was gone and you were tired. Finally the bell rang, shutting your book and shoving it in your bag you rushed to your locker. Stuffing in your homework in your backpack you slammed your locker shut and half-ran, half-slide out of the school hallways. Your breath catches in your throat as you approached Reggie’s car to see him leaning casually on the side of the car. You blushed as he looked up and saw you, flashing you a grin that made your heart beat fast. As you approached him, he pushed himself off the car and slipped an arm around your waist, pulling your body close to his, and kissed you softly. As he pulled back and opened the car door for you, you sighed at how amazingly lucky you are. Sliding into the passenger seat and clicking in your safety belt you felt at home with Reggie beside you. 

You were drifting off to sleep to the soft music and the motion of the car swaying. Reggie’s hand slide into yours and a small smile played on your mouth. You squeezed his hand and turned to look at him. The sun was shining on his face, casting a golden glow on his skin and filling his brown eyes with sunlight. You watched as his soft face contorted to fear, his hand ripped from your hand as he pushed down on your chest to protect you from an unseen force. You looked up in time to see the car racing towards you, you saw Reggie try and swerve out of the way but to no avail. Everything happened in slow motion, Reggie trying to protect you, the car’s hood crumpling, your head hitting the dashboard then the car rolling around on the road, Reggie’s yells and your own scream filled your ears. You reached out your hand for Reggie, your fingertips grazed each others before your bodies were ripped apart from each other and thrown into darkness.

The voices around you were foggy and distant but the beeping noise beside was clear, loud and insistent. You groaned and tried to sit up to turn what must be your alarm off, but as you tried to lift your head, a searing pain went down from your spine to your legs. You cried out in pain and opened your eyes, Everything was white for a while before your eyes focused on the room. Everything was white and you were hooked up to an IV line. Your parents and you sister were all standing beside your bed calling your name. You blinked a few times to clear the blurriness from your eyes. You could make out maybe a doctor or a nurse, you weren’t sure. But you hospital room was missing the one face you wanted to see. 

“Where’s Reggie? Is he okay? What happened? Is Reggie okay? Where is he?” You asked as you grabbed your Dad’s arm. He looked up the doctor or nurse and they nodded at him. Your Dad looked at you and stroked your hair away from your face.

“You were in a car accident kiddo, drunk driver swerved onto your side of the road, we think Reggie tried to swerve out the way which caused the car to flip. You have a concussion and a broken arm, a few bruises and scrapes but nothing too serious.” He says. Your throat goes dry and you try to swallow the wet it but you couldn’t

“What about Reggie?” You ask again. Your Dad sighs.

“He’s okay but…he’s not waking up Kiddo. The doctors are keeping a close eye on him but it’s been a few days now and they’re not sure what to do.” He informs you. Tears cloud your vision and your Dad leans down and hugs you which causes your Mum to start crying and rushing to hug you as well, your sister comes up as well and holds your hand. You take a few deep breathes to try and calm your racing heart. Making up your mind you turn to the doctor or nurse standing at the end of your bed  
“I want to see him.”

As you walk into Reggie’s room, your breath catches in your throat. Every part of him seemed to be connected to a machine. Your eyes fill with tears but this time you let them fall. You weren’t going to stop yourself this time. Your sister pats you on the back before leaving you two alone. You hobble towards the chair next to his bed. After you sit down, you look at Reggie’s face. It was bruised and swollen. You clap your hand in his and squeeze. You stroke his face with the other as your tears stream down your face.

“Come back.” You whisper. “You can’t leave, I need you Reggie, Reggie…I..I..I love you. Reggie I fucking love you so you have to wake up and call me an idiot and say it back.” You whisper You bow your head and let out a few sobs. This was not the way you planned on telling your boyfriend that you loved him. Looking back at his face, your heart broke. You shied and stood up gingerly, leaning over Reggie, you bent down and kissed Reggie on the cheek. It was warm and soft. You squeezed his hand as you stood to leave but as you tried to slip your hand out of Reggie’s his fingers squeezed back. Your heart starts beating hard and fast as you turn around to look at his face. His eyelids are fluttering open slowly. You laugh as Reggie smiles up at you. 

“I love you too, you idiot.” He says. You smile and blush at the realisation that Reggie heard your confession. The sun peeks through the curtains, warming Reggie’s skin and drying your tears.


End file.
